


I Get Around

by atlanxic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa hadn’t set out to kiss everyone on its team, but somehow that’s exactly what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Around

Kindaichi has told it a couple times that its toss is hard to hit. Oikawa is convinced, though, that the pressure to extend his arm that extra bit more will pay off. It can feel Kindaichi getting frustrated, and it isn't until it sees him staring angrily at his own clenched fist after their two dozenth awkward lopsided spike that it realizes he's frustrated with himself, not Oikawa.

"You'll get it," it says, and pats his shoulder. Kindaichi nods resolutely, and Oikawa is immensely satisfied to see how easily its confidence in him transforms into his confidence in himself.

Still, it's another week and a half of staying behind late before he hits it just right. The thump of the ball hitting the floor resounds through the mostly-empty gym, and Kindaichi's face lights up as soon as his feet touch the ground again. Oikawa can feel a grin splitting its face, too, as it strides over to throw an arm around him. It's not expecting him to hug it, but it can feel his satisfaction in the tightness of his arms, and knowing it got him to this moment is every bit as exhilarating as the instant of the spike was.

When his hug loosens, their eyes meet. The still-coursing exhilaration of success sparks between them, and their lips come crashing together. Kindaichi's kiss is all passion and no talent, and it feels just right.

When they break apart, he flushes and takes a step back, and Oikawa can almost taste the apology dying on his lips when it leans back in for a second kiss. It's just a bit slower, this time. Oikawa's hand rests on his upper back, its tongue brushes his lips. He gasps, and Oikawa feels it more than hears it. It steps back.

"Good job," it says. "Let me see you hit another." Kindaichi's face lights up, blush fading on his cheeks as the moment passes.

"Yes!"

\---

"Aaahhh, I got dumped again," Oikawa bemoans its fate, sitting on the roof at a clear spring lunch break. Matsukawa snickers.

"What was it this time?"

"She probably saw its weird collection of alien toys," Hanamaki snarks.

"Hey, I don't have all of them on display any more," Oikawa complains. "And anyway, she never even visited me."

"But you still have some of them on display," Hanamaki points out.

"That's not the point," Oikawa sighs. "This is the third time this year already."

"Was it volleyball again?" Hanamaki asks, almost sympathetic.

"Did she get jealous of us?" Matsukawa asks, sing song.

"That's exactly what it was!" Oikawa exclaims. "I'll never be able to keep a date hanging around you smelly boys all the time!"

"Oh no," Hanamaki deadpans.

"You'll just have to date one of these smelly boys instead, I guess," Matsukawa says, winking. Him and Hanamaki, who started dating just over half a year ago, high five behind Oikawa's back.

"Ew, no," Oikawa complains.

"Really?" Matsukawa persues. "You're not even a bit jealous?"

"Who would be jealous of you?" Oikawa asks.

They make eye contact, and grin. Oikawa gets a sinking feeling. Matsuwaka reaches across it to put a hand on Hanamaki's face, and pulls him in for the kiss. They're barely a few inches from Oikawa's face. It flushes and shoves them apart.

"Get a room!" It yells.

"If we did, would you want to join us?" Matsukawa asks. Hanamaki stares at it.

"I," it would be lying if it said it hadn't considered it, but it's not about to admit that. It doesn't quite manage to say anything. Matsukawa gets a bit closer.

"Let me kiss you, captain," he says, the joking tone dropped from his voice. Oikawa can feel his breath against its cheek, and is irritated to find itself so flustered.

"Fine!" it says, and he does. His lips are warm and thick, and he's by no means a bad kisser. Oikawa, determined not to lose, kisses back aggressively, and wraps a hand into his thick hair. Hanamaki places a hand on its waist and sits close, watching.

When Matsukawa pulls back, Hanamaki's other hand touches its face, bring it closer. Hanamaki is an almost cautious kisser, and it makes Oikawa want to pull him out of his shell. It places a hand on his lower back, drawing him just a bit closer, and opens its mouth slightly.

The bell rings. Oikawa draws back, pouting. Matsukawa laughs loudly.

"That wasn't bad!"

"Of course it wasn't!" Oikawa huffs.

Hanamaki snickers. "See you at practice, captain."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Yeah yeah," Oikawa mutters. It spends its afternoon classes thinking about what could have happened next. When it shows up to practice, Matsukawa and Hanamaki look at it, look at each other, and burst out laughing. It glares at them as the others on the team look on in confusion.

\---

At the end of practice, Oikawa finds Kunimi on the bench, panting hard.

"You did great today," it says, and it means it. They'd finally started putting their all in at practice, and it really showed in their improvement.

"I feel like death," they complain. Well, their stamina still needs some work, Oikawa thinks.

"Come on, let's get you changed," it says, extending a hand to help them up. They bat his hand away.

"I'm fine," they say, contradicting themself, and making no effort to get up.

Oikawa leans down into their space and makes eye contact. "Really?"

Kunimi looks away, just slightly blushing. Oikawa makes a mental note of it.

"Have you stretched yet?"

"..No," Kunimi replies. They're finally starting to catch on to the fact that Oikawa won't let them just sit there. They get up with a sigh.

"I wanna try something new with your spikes tomorrow," Oikawa says, while they stretch. The gym is empty, now. The last shades of pink are fading from the sky outside, leaving it a cool blue violet.

"If you insist," Kunimi replies. They sound tired, but they're not complaining. Oikawa grins. They would have put up a fight about it if it had suggested the same thing two months ago.

They're foot to foot on the floor, holding hands and taking turns pulling to stretch their legs. Kunimi's hair is falling in their face, sweat cooling on their forehead. They still haven't quite made eye contact with it. Their hands are a bit clammy.

"Hey, look at me," Oikawa says, pulling until their hands are over its feet instead of their own. They wince slightly at the tension and look up. Their cool eyes seem just a touch more lively than usual, and Oikawa is struck all at once by how cute they are.

When they pull on its hands, it lets its knees bend and the momentum carry it forward until it tumbles forward and lands halfway in their lap. It grins wide. "You're pretty cute," it says.

Kunimi blushes brightly, and that confirms all of Oikawa's suspicions. It leans forward until their faces are almost touching, fingers still laced together.

To its surprise, it's Kunimi that closes the gap and kisses it. They're tender, almost hesitant. It only lasts a couple seconds.

They smile shyly when it pulls away. Oikawa can feel its heart swell with affection and pride.

"Come on, let's get changed," Oikawa says, and gets up. Kunimi only lets go of one of its hands.

"Alright," they say, voice brighter than it's been all day.

\---

Oikawa is at Iwaizumi's place, studying for their upcoming math final. It's stuck.

"Iwa-chan, explain this again?" it whines. Iwaizumi sighs and looks over at its paper.

"It's really similar to the last question," he says.

"No it's not," Oikawa pouts. It's aware that it's being petulant, but they've been at this for hours and it's getting hungry.

"I promise it is, it just looks a bit different because it's comparatively upside down." Iwaizumi explains patiently.

Oikawa stares at it again. It turns its head sideways, and then to the other side.

"Try redrawing the diagram," Iwaizumi suggests.

Oikawa sighs dramatically, but does it. And just like Iwaizumi said, it looks almost exactly like the last problem once it's flipped.

"Oh," it says. It feels a bit slow.

"See, there you go," Iwaizumi says, and ruffles its hair. It pushes his hand away.

"Don't treat me like a kid!"

"I'm not," Iwaizumi says, smiling warmly. Oikawa's heart skips a beat. It glances away.

"Come over here," Iwaizumi says, still smiling.

Oikawa leans over and wraps its arms around his neck. They meet each other halfway for the kiss, and it's slow and easy, comfortable. Oikwawa can feel its tension melt away. Iwaizumi's hands rub at its back gently.

When they draw apart, their foreheads touch, and they look at each other for a moment before Iwaizumi breaks the silence.

"Alright, let's get back to work," he says. "I want us to at least get to the halfway point of this booklet before we take a break."

"Fine, fine," Oikawa complains, but it's still smiling as it turns back to the workbook.

\---

One night, after Oikawa has changed into its casual clothes, it finds Yahaba still practicing with Kindaichi. It had mentioned earlier that week that he was making Kindaichi's toss just a bit too easy, and he'd clearly taken it to heart. They were both sweating hard.

"Practice is over," it tells them. Kindaichi's shoulders loosen when he hears it, and he heads to the change rooms.

"I don't have it right yet," Yahaba says, teeth gritted.

"You will," Oikawa replies. "But not tonight. Get some rest."

Yahaba clenches his fists, and doesn't move.

"Alright, I'll watch you toss a couple," Oikawa gives in with a sigh. Yahaba turns to it with determination shining in his eyes.

It passes him the ball and watches his toss. His form is good, if slightly stiff. Oikawa wonders if he's always stiff, or if he's just feeling tense about being watched by it.

"Loosen up a bit," it says.

"Yes," he replies, and doesn't. He's a bit cute.

After a few more tosses, Oikawa pinpoints his problem.

"You need to straighten your wrists just a bit more," it tells him. He nods seriously.

Three tosses later, Oikawa thinks it looks good, and tells him as much.

"Thank you," Yahaba says, chest puffing out.

Oikawa ruffles his hair and starts heading out, until it hears Yahaba call its name.

"Oikawa, wait," he says. When it turns around, he's blushing brightly. It raises an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if," he swallows. "If I could have a reward."

"what did you have in mind?" Oikawa asks, but his red cheeks give it a pretty good idea.

Yahaba looks up to make eye contact with it. "I would really like it if you could k. Kiss me." He only stammers a bit. Oikawa thinks it's impressive for such a bold request.

Not that it's going to turn him down. "But of course," it says, grinning. It strides back towards him. He stubbornly maintains eye contact.

Oikawa puts a hand on his chin and leans down just slightly to kiss him. It takes him a moment to move his lips. They're slightly chapped.

When Oikawa draws away, he bows slightly. "Thank you!" he exclaims, and dashes to the change rooms. Oikawa holds in its laughter until he's through the door.

\---

"I told you, that toss is too fast!" Kyoutani yells. Some of the stragglers in the gym take that as their signal to leave. Oikawa almost wishes it could do the same.

"And I'm telling you, it's the toss you need." it replies, trying not to let its impatience show through and failing. "Once you get used to it, that will give you the most power."

"I'm not going to get used to it!" Kyoutani snarls.

"You could if you tried!" Oikawa says, voice slowly raising to match his volume. "You're swinging at the toss you want even though you know full well that's not the toss you need."

"What the fuck do you know about what I need!" Kyoutani roars, and rushes at it. He shoves it back, and they stumble a few steps before Oikawa gets its hands in his collar and stops him.

"You won't solve this with violence!" Oikawa yells at him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyoutani replies, and headbutts it in the nose.

It stares at him in shock and raises a hand to its face. Blood drips down its fingers.

"I'm bleeding," it says, face twisted in confusion and distress. Kyoutani's face flashes from anger to sullen regret in a split second. Without thinking, he leans forward to lick the blood from its face.

Oikawa parts its lips before it can think the motion through, responding in turn to what probably wasn't meant as a kiss. Kyoutani licks into its mouth, and then starts backward.

"You're a fucking freak," he says.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Oikawa yelps, blood smudged and dripping down its face.

\---

"I don't think Kyouken likes me," Oikawa whines, walking towards the gym.

Watari laughs. "I don't think he likes any of us," he replies. "Except maybe Iwaizumi," he adds, after a pause.

"No I mean especially me," it replies.

"Well, I can't say I blame him," he says, smiling. "You've been hard on him lately."

"Only because he needs it!"

"I think he needs a scratch on the back sometimes, too, y'know."

Oikawa thinks on it for a minute. Maybe it has been too harsh.

"Chin up, captain, I'm sure you'll see eye to eye eventually." Watari says, and dances around in front of it. Oikawa stops just in time for him to lean up on his tip toes and place a quick peck to its lips. He grins widely. "Come on."

**Author's Note:**

> some of these fuckers get so little screentime im not sure its even possible to characterize them right but i did my best ;o;


End file.
